I'll be at your side
by CatchingStar
Summary: Re-posted after having some precious help with my english mistakes. And yes, the title says pretty much everything so... please read and review!


**Author note:** I posted this fic awhile ago but it had a few english mistakes that now, thank to Anita (aka aliengirla), it doesn't exist anymore!! Thank you so much for helping me Anita, I really appreciate!!

**Disclaimers:** csi belongs to CBS, I just borrow them ;)

*

Catherine is about to go home, after finishing her last report from the B&E, when she sees Sara in her office looking at some picture. The brunette seemed far away, completely lost in thoughts. Catherine watches her for awhile, smiling a little. The two women had finally realized, a few months ago, what was behind the constant fights and it had nothing do to with hating each others guts.

"Hi there" she says after knocking on the door to not startle the other woman. Sara looked up and gave her a little smile before focusing on the picture in front of her. Catherine closes the door and walks closer, resting her back against the table. "Are you ok?" Sara nods in response, though they both know that is not entirely true.

Seeing that Catherine isn't about to leave Sara puts the picture on the table and looks at the blonde's eyes. So blue and caring. Sara's hands go to the blonde's hips and she pulls her to the right so they are now in front of each other. Then she rests her forehead on Catherine's belly as the blonde's hands touches Sara's softy hair. They had discovery a lot of things about each other since the revelation about their sexualities. For example, Catherine isn't always so confident about her motherhood or about work, and Sara she is actually very funny and likes to talk about a lot of things outside work, except about her past but they are working on that. What they need the most, however, is someone to hold on to when things aren't easy, like Sara needs right now.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Catherine asks. Sara moves her head from side to side. "How about we have some breakfast and than we do something together, whatever you want?" she whispers.

The words take a few seconds to register in Sara's brain, but when it does she pushes the chair away and gets up, their faces just a few centimeters apart. Sara's hand goes inside the blonde's hair and Catherine watches as the sadness in Sara's eyes fade giving place to love and lust.

"Oh God" Catherine mind screams. Every time she looks at her that way, her entire body melts. Sara smile from ear to ear sensing the effect she has on the blonde's knees. This probable isn't the right place for doing this Sara throws the contents of the table on the floor and lifts Catherine to place the woman on the table with her own body between the blonde's legs.

"We… shouldn't do this… here" the blonde says.

"There is no one else here" Sara answers kissing her neck. "The guys left half an hour ago".

"But the guys from days, they can come at any moment"

"No one uses this office besides me and you closed the door after you entered so if I do this…" Sara says stopping the kiss just to turn down the lampshade. "…no one will see us" Catherine senses Sara's hands move down her hips and up and she tries again not to moan.

"Sara, I know I have thought about doing the same thing a few times before…"

"Oh yeah?" Catherine nods "When?"

"Every time I see you working so focused on a case with that sexy smirk on your face wearing these sweet and tight pants…" While Catherine speaks Sara's hands find the buttons of the blonde's shirt and start to unbutton them one by one kissing the exposed skin. "But if we ever get fired…"

"We won't"

"If we ever get fired let it be because we screw up a case and not because we love each other so much. Please?" Catherine's words are so full of honesty and are completely unexpected for Sara that she quickly steps away and lifts the lampshade back up. Catherine blinks at the new light and focuses on Sara's face.

"Do you… love me, Cat?" Sara asks feeling a lump form in her throat. Catherine looks at her with an eyebrow up. "When we first talked about our feelings we used that word but never again and I thought… I thought you would…"

"…stop feeling like that…" Catherine says as a statement, not a question.

"…see that I'm not the person you want to have in your life and your daughter's life" the brunette finish taking a seat in the chair behind her.

"Babe, look at me, please"Catherine asks kneeling in front of Sara. When the brunette refuses to look Catherine forces Sara's face toward hers and holds still "If I, or better yet we, haven't said those words again it is because we know they come with a package. A scared and 'full of meaning' package that we aren't ready to deal with, yet. But I do love you Sara. You are so good with Lindsey and she adores you, and you make me feel so good and safe, like no other partner made me feel, especially not Eddie. You know I can never lie to you about this, right?" Sara nods not trusting her voice. The tears are falling down her cheeks now and Catherine wipes them away. Planting a thin little kiss above Sara's lips, she gets up and extends her hand "Come on, I think it's better we go to my place to have that breakfast" They lock eyes for awhile before Sara nods and accepts the hand.

All the way to the Catherine's house Sara sat looking out of the window. The blonde wanted to ask what she was thinking about but decided against it, she knew that sometimes Sara needed time to organize her thoughts. Every now and than she would just look to make sure everything was ok with the brunette. When Catherine kills the engineer and is about to leave, Sara's hands stops her.

"You are right about the reason why we haven't said the words, it's scaring, but I never had doubts about my feelings for you Cat, I love you" she says, showing a full gap tooth smile. Catherine feels her heart melting and her blue eyes starts watering. She watches as Sara opens the door and walks to the garden. "Aren't you coming?" Catherine smirks as she steps out of the car. Sara is a real figure and God, she loves her pretty much.

Once Catherine opens the frontdoor they go to the kitchen.

"Where do you put the table cloth?"

"Third drawer in the cupboard behind the table"

"Ok. The forks are probable in the top drawer and the plates in the cupboard, right?"

"Right"

Catherine turns on the coffee machine and takes the opportunity to watch as Sara carefully arranges the table with a big smile on her face. She seems more relaxed now which has a calming effect on Catherine. That's the Sara she likes to see, not the serious, hurt and insecure one.

In five minutes everything is ready and they are sitting comfortable to eat.

"When is Lindsey coming home?" Sara asks.

"I have to pick her up from school at one. She will stay here the afternoon and then I will drive her at a friends house for the night"

"Do you plan on doing something with her?"

"Sometimes she wants to hang out with me and sometimes stay chatting with her friend on the internet, after homework of course. I wish she would find some sport to do and not just stay home but she never said 'yes' or 'no'.

"I see. Maybe if she found some friends to do it with her, she would actually like the idea" Sara says getting up with her plate. "What does she like to play?"

"Oh no, stop right there and don't move!" Catherine says before the brunette turns the tap on but Sara pretend not to listen. "You arranged the table so I take care of the dishes, now put the plate beside the sink and go relax on the couch. I'll be right there" says Catherine getting up.

"No, you'll go to the couch and I will do this"

"Sara, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"This is my house, my rules, now step away"

"Oh come on Cat, I don't want to fight with you over something as stupid as dishes, do you? I can think of better things to do"

"Yeah, like what?"

"Continue what I started at work" Sara answers whispering at her ear.

"Fine, but you better hold your word! Oh and Sara, if I have to fight with you, trust me, I have ways of making people do what I say"

"I think I've seen a few techniques already" Sara says laughing.

"But there are a few that are specifics for the ones I love" Catherine watched Sara mouth open from the corner of her eyes and left the room with a big smirk on her face.

When Sara appears at the living room, Catherine is watching TV with a cushion behind her head and another one at the table, where her feet are comfortable resting. Sara smiles to herself. She always wanted to have Catherine this comfortable around her. She passes behind the couch and sits besides the blonde.

"Wasn't that hard was it?" she whispers before looking at the TV. Catherine looks at her but instead of making a hard comment she just rest her head on Sara's shoulder and entwine their hands. They enjoy most of the TV show until Sara start to speak again. "The girl was assaulted"

"What girl?"

"The one from my case… the picture I was looking at…" Catherine nods understanding, but doesn't move from her position. "She was so young and her father used her as a punch bag and raped her. She died because of a blunt force trauma to the back of her head and my guess - she was trying to run away from him to stop it from happening again"

"No kid should have parents like that"

"Yeah, well, sometimes we don't get to be that lucky" Catherine's body tensed at the word 'we' and she looks at Sara's eyes, the sadness is back again. Things were starting to make more sense now as to why Sara doesn't like to talk about certain things and specific cases gets her more than others.

Sara smiles shyly while waiting for the blonde to say something, push her into talking, but instead Catherine presses her lips onto hers before tucking at each lip asking for entrance. Sara pushes the blonde on top of her and kisses her back, not too slowly, but with passion as well.

Clothes are tossed aside as the passion grows inside each one of them and the need for body contact becomes almost unbearable. Catherine rests her body on her left elbow, part of her body pressing against Sara but giving space so she can continue kissing the brunette's mouth and teasing the already rigid breasts. Sara moans into her mouth and pushes her body against Catherine's hand. When Catherine squeezes harder, Sara's fingers scratch the blonde's back, not so gentle, but leaving the blonde even more excited.

Breaking the kiss she starts kissing Sara's neck and down to the breasts until engulfing one completely with her mouth. Sara's hands hold Catherine on spot, squeezing her head. Catherine can already feel the heat from Sara's center against her leg, which is strategically put between the brunette legs. She plays with the other breast, when forces her knee up into Sara's core. Sara screams.

"You are ok?" the blonde says when Sara finally looks at her "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm fine Cat, don't worry about it" Catherine searches for something, anything in the brunette eyes that could say otherwise. Sara's first answer is always 'I'm fine' when sometimes it's not. "You were to involved in the sensation, weren't you?" Catherine says touching Sara's face.

"Yes" Sara answers, blushing along the way. Catherine smiles happy and starts kissing the brunette again. Sara moans and Catherine takes the opportunity to put her tongue inside and tastes every part of Sara's mouth.

After a lot of moans coming from both of them, Catherine moves her mouth to Sara's neck and up to her ear. She teases by licking the ear over and over and sucking the ear lobe. Bending down, she kisses between the breasts into Sara's belly. Sara moves her hips to show where she needs to be touched and sigh in frustration when Catherine keeps playing with her tongue into her navel. Her hands push Catherine's head down but instead of focusing on the troubling and extremely wet center, the blonde licks the inside of Sara's thighs.

"Cat, please, I'll not get anymore wet and I need you"

"Where do you need me babe?"

"I need you inside me" Catherine stops her movement and gets face to face with Sara.

"Open your eyes" she demands. Sara does just that and Catherine presses two fingers into Sara's center.

"Oh God!" they say at the same time.

"No, don't close, look at me" Catherine says. Sara opens her eyes again and nods, the blonde's fingers travel all their length before pushing faster back inside. Sara mouth opens and her body tenses.

The orgasm is almost there. Sara can felt it building inside of her and Catherine can see Sara is loosing her focus; her breath even more erratic now and her mouth open although no sound comes out. God, she has never seen anything more beautiful. Catherine kisses her face and neck before moving down again and inserts one finger into Sara's core. Sara bites her lips and she pushes against Catherine's hand, getting her deeper inside.

The blonde adds another finger and starts pumping in and out as Sara's hands go play with one of her breasts. Catherine curls her fingers until find the G-spot and Sara's eyes rolls inside her head. Catherine takes her hand away and tastes Sara's essence now on her fingers.

"Is it good?" asks Sara trying to catch her breath.

"Delicious" the blonde says licking the fingers again and lying down between Sara and the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, amazing, and tired, very tired" she says putting her arms above her forehead and taking a deep breath. Catherine can't help but laughs. Her index finger starts doing small circles on Sara's belly before Catherine even realizes, but it feels so good that she doesn't stop.

"If you keep doing that, I'm will not be able to cool down" Sara says with a smile on her face. Catherine nods, stopping. Sara touches her face making the blonde look at her "Thank you for rescuing me at the office, God knows I needed that". She laughs.

"I'll always be here for you Sara, no matter what" Catherine says squeezing the side of Sara's face. "Don't ever doubt about it, ok, not for a second"

"What did I do to deserve you Cat, tell me, because I honestly don't have a clue"

"You are… you, with all the faults and good qualities and that's enough for me" Catherine words are so sincere that they make Sara's eyes begin to water. Her hands go to both sides of the blonde's head and pull her down for a kiss.

When Sara feels that Catherine is completely involved with the feeling her lips and tongue are creating she starts to get up. When her back finds the back of the couch, Sara puts both of her legs on the couch without stopping the kiss. Catherine smiles already knowing what was going to happen and God, she just loved when Sara did that. Sara puts herself between Catherine's legs and above her. She knew what Catherine liked. Looking at the blue eyes one last time, Sara plants kisses on the blonde's chest and breasts, licking her tongue over the erect nipple before she starts nibbling them with her teeth. Very slowly and almost imperceptible at first which make Catherine let out a groan in disappointment.

Sara continues adding more force each time until Catherine screams in pleasure. She licks the soft and now red skin and does the same with the other nipple. Catherine's hands never leaving her brown hair. She places small kisses along the belly into the navel to Catherine's pubic hair. Catherine opens her legs even more so Sara can start tasting her. She wants Sara to do it; in fact she needs Sara to taste her and fuck her senseless.

Reading her partner's thoughts Sara start slowly brushes her lips all the way up and down and left to right on the top. Catherine moves on the couch and bites her lips to stop a moan. When Sara inserts one finger and focuses her mouth on sucking Catherine, Catherine is completely useless. The feeling is overwhelming and Catherine being Catherine is a very vocal person during the love making which is good because Sara loves to hear her moaning.

Catherine grabs Sara's hand to push it deeper inside and Sara uses that to add another finger and moving as fast as her hands allows. Catherine's body is the most beautiful thing in the world, especially all sweating and almost reaching the climax. When it happens, Catherine sees nothing but a white light pass in front of her eyes. She closed her legs holding Sara inside of her and her head fell in the couch.

"Oh my… Jesus…"

"Breathe babe. Just breathe" Sara whispers while slowly freeing her hand. She watched as Catherine slowly, quiet slowly, gets her breathing under control. "Are you feeling better now?"

"No!" Catherine exclaims with a full smile. If it wasn't for that Sara would have been concerned. Sara gets up from the floor and sits on the couch, pulling Catherine to lay her head on her legs. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I had a girlfriend in the university and she was very good so she teached me a few techniques"

"She was the first woman you were with?"

"In a serious sexual relationship yes."

"How many did you have after her… what was her name?"

"Melanie and I don't know how many, I don't count my girlfriends"

"Really?" Catherine asks looking into her eyes.

"Really" Sara nods. "What about you?"

"Two girls and five boys"

"I'm your second?" Catherine nods again. "Wow, I'd never guess"

"With my record of course you wouldn't" There it is, Catherine's insecurities coming out.

"Thank God I don't give a damn about that then. Or numbers" Sara says looking at her lover's face while continuing to squeeze Catherine's blonde hair. Catherine looks up and smiles.

"Come shower with me"

"Oh that's one of the things I'll not say no to" Catherine gets up taking Sara's hand and starts running to the bathroom. She stops just as she reaches the middle of the stairs to look at Sara who is still holding Catherine hand as if her life depended on it. And it did. The same goes for Catherine.

**The end**


End file.
